nintendo_switchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
|ratings= |spielmodi=Singleplayer, Multiplayer }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ist ein Videospiel für die Nintendo Switch, weltweit am 07. Dezember 2018 erschienen. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ist der fünfte Teil der Super Smash Bros.-Serie, eine Spielreihe sog. Crossover-Beat 'em ups, in welcher verschiedene Charaktere aus diversen Spielreihen, wie Mario, The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon oder auch Street Fighter Kämpfe gegeneinander austragen. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. Ultimate behält die hauptsächlichen Gameplay-Elemente der Super Smash Bros.-Serie überwiegend bei. Wie auch zuvor, ist das Ziel in einem Kampf, den Gegner von der Stage zu schleudern. Die Spieler bauen hierbei gegenseitig Schadensprozente beim Gegner durch Angriffe auf. Je höher hierbei die Prozentzahl beim jeweiligen Spieler ist, desto weiter fliegt dieser durch Treffern von Angriffen weg. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wurden den Schadensprozenten eine zusätzliche Kommastelle hinzugefügt (also bspw. 81,6 %). Bei Angriffen wird zwischen Spezialangriffe und normalen Angriffen unterschieden. Smash-Angriffe sind meist stärkere Angriffe und haben überwiegend etwas mit den Spielmechaniken der jeweiligen Spielserie des gespielten Charakters gemein. Wenn ein Kampf in den "Sudden Death" hinübergeht, zoomt nun der Bildschirm langsam auf den Mittelpunkt der jeweiligen Stage. So werden Blickfeld und Rand der Stage stark verkleinert. Der Sudden Death-Modus wird von Flammen visuell begleitet, welche sich verstärken, je weiter der Bildschirm herangezoomt wird. Wie auch Super Smash Bros. for Wii U zuvor, unterstützt auch Super Smash Bros. Ultimate die Verwendung des GameCube-Kontrollers Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ist in elf unterschiedlichen Sprachen erhältlich: Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Deutsch, Italienisch, Niederländisch, Russisch, einfaches Chinesisch, traditionelles Chinesisch, Japanisch und Koreanisch. Alle Sprachausgaben der unterschiedlichen Versionen sind komplett in eigener Sprache synchronisiert. Smash thumb| Aufnahme eines typischen Kampfes im Smash-Modus. Der Spielmodus "Smash" ist der normale Kampf-Modus und Herzstück Super Smash Bros. Ultimates. Hier können 2-8 Spieler gegeneinander kämpfen. Bevor ein Kampf gestartet wird, kann der Spieler eigene Regeln auswählen, wie z.B. die Nummer der Leben oder ein Zeitlimit. Zusätzlich ist nun auch der Stamina-Modus im Smash-Modus und nicht mehr im Spezial-Smash verfügbar. Eine neue wählbare Regelung ist nun die Verwendung des aufladbaren Ultra-Smash's. Wenn diese Regelung aktiviert ist, hat jeder Spieler im Kampf eine Leiste unter seiner Schadensprozentzahl, welche sich mit mehr erlittenem Schaden auffüllt. Ist diese Leiste voll, kann der Spieler einen Ultra-Smash anwenden. Diese sind jedoch etwas abgeschwächter, als jene, die man mit einem Smash-Ball ausführen kann. Squad-Smash Im Spielmodus "Squad-Smash" kann der Spieler zwischen einem 3-vs.-3-, oder 5-vs.-5-Kampf wählen. Dieser Modus kann entweder mit zwei Spielern gespielt werden, wobei jeder Spieler drei, bzw. fünf verschiedene Charaktere wählen muss oder mit bis zu zehn Spielern, wobei jeder Mitspieler einen Charakter auswählt. Jeder Charakter in diesem Modus hat ein Leben. Der Spieler, welcher als erster alle seine gewählten Charaktere verloren hat, verliert. Turnier Im "Turnier"-Modus können bis zu 32 Spieler gegeneinander antreten. Nachdem die Nummer an Mitspielern, CPU-Gegnern sowie Turniertyp gewählt wurden, wird automatisch eine zufällige Turnier-Tabelle zusammengestellt. Der Spieler, welcher sich am Ende an der Spitze der Tabelle wiederfindet, gewinnt. Spezial-Smash Im "Spezial-Smash" Spielmodus beginnt der Spieler eine Serie an Kämpfen, wofür für jeden Kampf ein unterschiedlicher Charakter gewählt werden muss. Nach einem Kampf wird der genutzte Charakter von der weiteren Wahl ausgeschlossen. Klassischer Modus Training Multi-Smash Abenteuermodus Spielbare Charaktere Veterane Mario SSBUltimate.png| 01 Mario DonkeyKong SSBU.png| 02 Donkey Kong LinkSSBU.png| 03 Link Samus SSBU.png| 04 Samus YoshiSSBU.png| 05 Yoshi Kirby SSBU.png| 06 Kirby Fox SSBU.png| 07 Fox Pikachu SSBU.png| 08 Pikachu LuigiSSBU.png| 09 Luigi Ness SSBU.png| 10 Ness CaptainFalcon SSBU.png| 11 Captain Falcon Jigglypuff SSBU.png| 12 Pummeluff PeachSSBU.png| 13 Peach Bowser SSBU.png| 14 Bowser IceClimbers SSBU.png| 15 Ice Climbers Sheik SSBU.png| 16 Sheik ZeldaSSBU.png| 17 Zelda DrMario SSBU.png| 18 Dr. Mario Pichu SSBU.png| 19 Pichu FalcoSSBU.png| 20 Falco Marth SSBU.png| 21 Marth Lucina SSBU.png| 21ε Lucina YoungLink SSBU.png| 22 Junger Link Ganondorf SSBU.png| 23 Ganondorf Mewtwo SSBU.png| 24 Mewtwo RoySSBU.png| 25 Roy MrGameWatch SSBU.png| 26 Mr. Game & Watch MetaKnightSSBU.png| 27 Meta Knight Pit SSBU.png| 28 Pit DarkPit SSBU.png| 28ε Finsterer Pit ZeroSuitSamus SSBU.png| 29 Zero Suit Samus WarioSSBU.png| 30 Wario Snake SSBUltimate.png| 31 Snake IkeSSBU.png| 32 Ike Pokémon Trainer SSBU.png| 33/34/35 Pokémon Trainer Squirtle SSBU.png| 33 Schiggy (mit Pokémon Trainer) Ivysaur SSBU.png| 34 Bisaknosp (mit Pokémon Trainer) Charizard SSBU.png| 35 Glurak (mit Pokémon Trainer) DiddyKong SSBU.png| 36 Diddy Kong Lucas SSBU.png| 37 Lucas Sonic SSBU.png| 38 Sonic KingDededeSSBU.png| 39 König Dedede Olimar SSBU.png| 40 Olimar (auch als Alph) Lucario SSBU.png| 41 Lucario ROB SSBU.png| 42 R.O.B. ToonLink SSBU.png| 43 Toon Link WolfSSBU.png| 44 Wolf Villager SSBU.png| 45 Bewohner MegaMan SSBU.png| 46 Mega Man WiiFitTrainer SSBU.png| 47 Wii Fit Trainer RosalinaLuma SBBU.png| 48 Rosalina & Luma LittleMac SSBU.png| 49 Little Mac Greninja SSBU.png| 50 Quajutsu Mii Fighter SSBU.png| 51/52/53 Mii Kämpfer MiiBrawler SSBU.png| 51 Mii Boxer MiiSwordfighterSSBU.png| 52 Mii Schwertkämpfer MiiGunner SSBU.png| 53 Mii Schütze PalutenaSSBU.png| 54 Palutena Pac-Man SSBU.png| 55 Pac-Man RobinSSBU.png| 56 Daraen ShulkSSBU.png| 57 Shulk BowserJr SSBU.png| 58 Bowser Jr. (auch als Koopalinge) DuckHunt SSBU.png| 59 Duck Hunt Ryu SSBU.png| 60 Ryu Cloud SSBU.png| 61 Cloud Corrin SSBU.png| 62 Corrin Bayonetta SSBU.png| 63 Bayonetta Newcomer Dark Samus SSBU.png| 04ε Dunkle Samus Daisy SSBUltimate.png| 13ε Daisy Chrom SSBU.png| 25ε Chrom Ken SSBU.png| 60ε Ken Inkling SSBU.png| 64 Inkling Ridley SSBUltimate.png| 65 Ridley Simon Belmont SSBU.png| 66 Simon Richter Belmont SSBU.png| 66ε Richter King K Rool SSBU.png| 67 King K. Rool Isabelle SSBU.png| 68 Melinda Incineroar SSBU.png| 69 Fuegro Piranha Plant SSBU.png| 70 Piranha Pflanze (DLC) Persona Artwork SSBU Vorläufig.jpg| 71 Joker (Persona-Serie) (DLC), kein offizielles Artwork Stages Anders als in den vorherigen Teilen der Smash Bros.-Serie, werden die Stages vor der Auswahl des Charakters ausgewählt. Jede Stage kann sowohl in der "Letzte Station-Form" (Omega (Ω)-Form genannt), wie auch in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, als auch in der "Schlachtfeld-Form", welche drei schwebende, passierbare Plattformen in jede Stage einfügt, gewählt werden. Wie auch die originalen Stages Letzte Station und Schlachtfeld, sind die Stages, werden diese in Omega- oder Schlachtfeld-Form gewählt, auf eine einzelne, schwebende Plattform reduziert - ohne sog. "Stage-Gefahren". Zusätzlich können die "Stage-Gefahren" auch wahlweise in der normalen Version der einzelnen Stages ausgeschaltet werden. Eine neue Spielmechanik in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ist der sog. "Stage-Wandel", welche es dem Spieler ermöglicht, pro Kampf zwei Stages auszuwählen. Diese werden dann übergangslos während eines Kampfes miteinander ausgetauscht. Hierfür kann wahlweise auch ein Intervall für den Stage-Wandel für den jeweiligen Kampf gewählt werden. Insgesamt sind in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 103 auswählbare Stages vorhanden, welche von Anfang an bespielt werden können, ohne extra freigeschaltet werden zu müssen. Neu Es wurden vier neue Stages in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate eingeführt. New Donk City Hall SSBU entrance.png| New Donk City-Rathaus SSBU Great Plateau Tower 1.jpg| Turm des Plateaus SSBU Moray Towers.jpg| Müränentürme DraculasCastle1.jpg| Schloss Dracula Super Smash Bros. Neun Stages wurden aus Super Smash Bros. übernommen. SSBU Battlefield.jpg| Schlachtfeld Final Destination light BG SSBU.png| Letzte Station Peach Castle 64 SSBU.png| Peachs Schloss Mushroom Kingdom SSBU.png| Pilz-Königreich Kongo Jungle 64 SSBU.png| Tiefster Kongo Hyrule Castle SSBU.png| Schloss Hyrule Super Happy Tree SSBU.png| Happy-Baum Dream Land SSBU.png| Dream Land Saffron City SSBU.png| Saffronia City Super Smash Bros. Melee 19 Stages wurden aus Super Smash Bros. Melee übernommen. SSBU Peach's Castle Melee.jpg| Prinzessin Peachs Schloss Rainbow Cruise SSBU.png| Regenbogen Raserei Mushroom Kingdom II SSBU.png| Pilz-Königreich 2 SSBU Kongo Jungle Melee.jpg| Kongo-Wasserfall Jungle Japes SSBU.png| Tropen-Trubel Great Bay SSBU.jpg| Schädelbucht Temple SSBU.png| Hyrule-Tempel Brinstar SSBU.png| Brinstar Brinstar Depths SSBU.jpg| Tiefen von Brinstar Melee Yoshi's Island SSBU.png| Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Story SSBU.png| Yoshi's Story Fountain of Dreams SSBU.png| Traumbrunnen GreenGreensUltimate.jpg| Frühlingswiese Corneria SSBU.png| Corneria Venom SSBU.jpg| Venom Pokemon Stadium SSBU.png| Pokémon Stadium Onett SSBU.jpg| Onett Fourside SSBU.jpg| Fourside Big Blue SSBU.png| Big Blue Super Smash Bros. Brawl 26 Stages wurden aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl übernommen. Delfino Plaza SSBU.jpg| Piazza Delfino Mushroomy Kingdom SSBU.jpg| Pilz-Urkönigreich Brawl Mario Circuit SSBU.jpg| Achterpiste Luigi's Mansion SSBU.png| Luigi's Mansion Mario Bros SSBU.png| Mario Bros. 75m SSBU.png| Donkey Kong Classic Bridge of Eldin SSBU.png| Brücke von Eldin Pirate Ship SSBU.png| Piratenschiff Norfair SSBU.png| Norfair Frigate Orpheon SSBU.jpg| Fregatte Orpheon Yoshi's Island SSBU.png| Yoshi's Island HalberdUltimate.jpg| Halberd SSBU Lylat Cruise.jpg| Lylat-Patrouille Pokemon Stadium 2 SSBU.png| Pokémon Stadium 2 Spear Pillar SSBU.jpg| Speersäule Port Town Aero Dive SSBU.png| Port Town Castle Siege SSBU.png| Die belagerte Burg WarioWare Inc SSBU.png| WarioWare, Inc. Distant Planet SSBU.jpg| Ferner Planet Smashville SSBU.png| Smash-Stadt New Pork City SSBU.jpg| New Pork City Summit SSBU.png| Gipfel SkyworldUltimate.jpg| Reich der Lüfte Shadow Moses Island SSBU.png| Shadow Moses Island Green Hill Zone SSBU.jpg| Green Hill Zone Hanenbow SSBU.png| Hanenbow Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U 45 Stages wurden aus Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U übernommen. BoxingUltimate.jpg| Boxring Gaur Plain SSBU.png| Gaur-Ebene Duck Hunt SSBU.png| Duck-Hunt-Duo SSBU Wily Castle.jpg| Wilys Schloss MakerUltimate.jpg| Super Mario Maker SuzakuUltimate.jpg| Suzaku Castle MidgarUltimate.jpg| Midgar Umbra Clock Tower SSBU.png| Umbra-Uhrturm Nintendo 3DS Es wurden 18 Stages, welche exklusiv in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS vorhanden waren, übernommen. 3D Land SSBU.png| 3D Land Golden Plains SSBU.png| Münz-Parcours Paper Mario SSBU.png| Paper Mario Gerudo Valley SSBU.png| Gerudotal SpiritTrainUltimate.jpg| Zug der Götter Dream Land GB SSBU.png| Dream Land (GB) Unova Pokemon League SSBU.png| Einall-Pokémon-League PrismTowerUltimate.jpg| Prismaturm Mute City SNES SSBU.png| Mute City (SNES) Magicant SSBU.png| Magicant Arena Ferox SSBU.png| Feroxer Arena ResetBombUltimate.jpg| Nullbombenwald TortimerIslandUltimate.jpg| Törtel-Insel Balloon Fight SSBU.png| Balloon Fight LivingRoomUltimate.jpg| Wohnzimmer Find Mii SSBU.png| Rette die Krone! Tomodachi Life SSBU.png| Tomodachi Life Pictochat2Ultimate.jpg| PictoChat 2 Wii U Es wurden 19 Stages, welche exklusiv in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U vorhanden waren, übernommen. Big Battlefield SSBU.png| Großes Schlachtfeld Mushroom Kingdom U SSBU.png| Pilz-Königreich U MarioGalaxyUltimate.jpg| Mario-Galaxie Mario Circuit SSBU.png| Marios Piste Skyloft SSBU.png| Wolkenhort The Great Cave Offensive SSBU.png| Das Höhlen-Abenteuer Kalos Pokemon League SSBU.png| Kalos-Pokémon-Liga Coliseum SSBU.jpg| Kolosseum Flat Zone X SSBU.png| 2D-Welt X Palutena's Temple SSBU.png| Palutenas Tempel Gamer SSBU.png| Gamer Garden of Hope SSBU.png| Garten der Begegnung Town and City SSBU.jpg| Stadt und Großstadt Wii Fit Studio SSBU.png| Wii Fit-Studio Wrecking Crew SSBU.jpg| Wrecking Crew Pilotwings SSBU.png| Pilotwings Wuhu Island SSBU.jpg| Wuhu Island Windy Hill Zone SSBU.jpg| Windy Hill Zone Pac-Land SSBU.png| PAC-LAND Items Items können im Smash-Modus wahlweise zufällig auf der Stage in einem Kampf auftauchen. Auch in anderen Spielmodi sowie im Abenteuermodus können Items auftauchen. Im Abenteuermodus gibt es diverse Geister, welchen speziell Items zugewiesen sind, sodass der Spieler bei Verwendung des Geistes das Item direkt zu Beginn des Kampfes erhält. Insgesamt gibt es in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 87 Items. Neu Insgesamt wurden 13 neue Items in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate eingeführt. BananaGunUltimate.png| Bananenkanone BeastballUltimate.png| Zauber-Baseball BlackHoleUltimate.png| Schwarzes Loch BomberUltimate.png| Bombio DeathScytheUltimate.png| Todessense SSBU Fake Smash Ball artwork.png| Smash-Bombe HealingFieldUltimate.png| Team-Heilfeld HealingSproutUltimate.png| Linderungssphäre KillingEdgeUltimate.png| Schnitter SSBU Launch Star artwork.png| Super-Sternenring RageBlasterUltimate.png| Vergeltungsknarre EvilMushroomUltimate.png| Gemeiner Laufpilz StaffUltimate.png| Stab Wiederkehrend 74 Items wurden aus den Vorgängern aus der Super Smash Bros.-Reihe übernommen. AssistTrophyUltimate1.png| Helfertrophäe BackShieldUltimate.png| Rückenschild BananaPeelUltimate.png| Bananenschale BarrelUltimate.png| Fass BeamSwordUltimate.png| Laserschwert BeehiveUltimate.png| Bienenstock BeetleUltimate.png| Käfer BlastBoxUltimate.png| Kawummkiste Bob-ombUltimate.png| Bob-omb BombchuUltimate.png| Krabbelmine BoomerangUltimate.png| Bumerang BossGalagaUltimate.png| Boss Galaga BulletBillUltimate.png| Kugelwilli BumperUltimate.png| Bumper BunnyHoodUltimate.png| Hasenohren CapsuleUltimate.png| Kapsel CrateUltimate.png| Kiste CuccoUltimate.png| Huhn DaybreakPartsUltimate.png| Morgenröte-Teile DekuNutUltimate.png| Deku-Nuss DragoonPartsUltimate.png| Dragoon-Teile DrillUltimate.png| Bohrer FairyBottleUltimate.png| Feenflasche FireBarUltimate.png| Feuerbarriere FireFlowerUltimate.png| Feuerblume FoodUltimate.png| Nahrungsmittel FranklinBadgeUltimate.png| Franklin Badge FreezieUltimate.png| Froster GoldenHammerUltimate.png| Goldener Hammer GooeyBombUltimate.png| Klebebombe GrassUltimate.png| Grasbüschel GreenShellUltimate.png| Grüner Panzer GustBellowsUltimate.png| Magischer Krug HammerUltimate.png| Hammer HeartContainerUltimate.png| Herzcontainer HocotateBombUltimate.png| Hocotate-Bombe Home-RunBatUltimate.png| Baseballschläger HotheadUltimate.png| Großschein KillerEyeUltimate.png| Killerauge LightningUltimate.png| Blitz Lip'sStickUltimate.png| Lip's Stick MaximTomatoUltimate.png| Maxi-Tomate MasterBallUltimate.png| Meisterball MetalBoxUltimate.png| Grüne !-Box Motion-SensorBombUltimate.png| Sensorikbombe Mr.SaturnUltimate.png| Mr. Saturn OreClubUltimate.png| Erzkeule PartyBallUltimate.png| Party-Ball PitfallUltimate.png| Falle PoisonMushroomUltimate.png| Giftpilz PokeBallUltimate.png| Pokéball POWBlockUltimate.png| POW-Block RayGunUltimate.png| Laserknarre RocketBeltUltimate.png| Raketengurt RollingCrateUltimate.png| Rollkiste SandbagUltimate.png| Sandsack ScrewAttackUltimate.png| Screw Attack SmartBombUltimate.png| Smart Bomb SmashBallUltimate.png| Smash-Ball SmokeBallUltimate.png| Rauchkugel SoccerBallUltimate.png| Fußball SpecialFlagUltimate.png| Spezial-Flagge SpinyShellUltimate.png| Stachi-Panzel StarRodUltimate.png| Sternenzepter SteelDiverUltimate.png| Steel Diver SuperLeafUltimate.png| Superblatt SuperMushroomUltimate.png| Superpilz SuperScopeUltimate.png| Nintendo Scope SuperStarUltimate.png| Superstern SuperspicyCurryUltimate.png| Superscharfes Curry TimerUltimate.png| Stoppuhr UniraUltimate.png| Unira WarpStarUltimate.png| Warp-Stern XBombUltimate.png| X-Bombe Helfertrophäen Neu Akira SSBU.png| Akira AlucardUltimate.png| Alucard ArcadeUltimate.png| Arcade-Hase Black Knight SSBU.png| Schwarzer Ritter BombermanUltimate2.png| Bomberman BurrowingUltimate.png| Gemeiner Schnapper ChefUltimate.png| Koch Kawasaki Flies & Hand SSBU.png| Mücken und Händchen Guile SSBU.png| Guile KappnUltimate.png| Käpten SSBU Klaptrap artwork.png| Klap Trap KnucklesUltimate.png| Knuckles KrystalUltimate.png| Krystal MoonUltimate.png| Mond NikkiUltimate.png| Nikki RathalosUltimate.png| Rathalos RodinUltimate.png| Rodin ShovelUltimate.png| Shovel Knight Spring Man SSBU.png| Spring Man SquidSisters SSBUltimate.png| Sea Sirens SukaponUltimate.png| Sukapon Thwomp SSBU.png| Steinblock Tiki SSBU.png| Tiki Vince SSBU.png| Vince Wily Capsule SSBU.png| Wily-Kapsel Yuri Kozukata SSBU.png| Yuri Kozukata ZeroUltimate.png| Zero (Mega Man) Wiederkehrend Andross SSBU.png| Andross Ashley SSBU.png| Ashley Chain Chomp SSBU.png| Kettenhund Color TV-Game 15 SSBU.png| Color TV-Game 15 Devil SSBU.png| Dämon Dillon SSBU.png| Dillon Dr. Kawashima SSBU.png| Dr. Kawashima Dr. Wright SSBU.png| Dr. Wright Ghirahim SSBU.png| Ghirahim Ghosts SSBU.png| Geister (PAC-MAN) GrayFoxUltimate.png| Gray Fox Hammer Bro SSBU.png| Hammer-Bruder Isaac SSBU.png| Isaac Jeff SSBU.png| Jeff Knuckle Joe SSBU.png| Knuckle Joe Lyn SSBU.png| Lyn Metroid SSBU.png| Metroid MidnaUltimate.png| Midna Mother Brain SSBU.png| Mother Brain Nightmare SSBU.png| Albtraum-Zauberer Nintendog SSBU.png| Nintendog Phosphora SSBU.png| Fosfora Prince of Sable SSBU.png| Prince of Sablé RikiUltimate.png| Riki Samurai Goroh SSBU.png| Samurai Goroh Shadow SSBU.png| Shadow Sheriff SSBU.png| Sheriff Skull Kid SSBU.png| Horror Kid Starfy SSBU.png| Starfy Starman SSBU.png| Starman (EarthBound) Takamaru SSBU.png| Takamaru WaluigiUltimate.png| Waluigi Pokéball-Pokémon Pokémon können während eines Kampfes aus einem Pokéball heraus auftauchen. Pokébälle erscheinen, wie auch andere Items, zufällig - sofern diese im Regelwerk eingeschaltet sind. Wird ein Pokéball geworfen, erscheint eins der nachfolgend aufgelisteten Pokémon zufällig. Insgesamt finden sich in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 55 verschiedene Pokémon wieder. Neu In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate wurden 14 neue Pokémon hinzugefügt. AbraUltimate.png| Abra AlolanExeggutorUltimate.png| Alola-Kokowei AlolanRaichuUltimate.png| Alola-Raichu AlolanVulpix SSBUltimate.png| Alola-Vulpix BewearUltimate.png| Kosturso Ditto Ultimate.png| Ditto LunalaUltimate.png| Lunala MarshadowUltimate.png| Marshadow MimikyuUltimate.png| Mimigma PyukumukuUltimate.png| Gufa SolgaleoUltimate.png| Solgaleo TapuKokoUltimate.png| Kapu-Riki TogedemaruUltimate.png| Togedemaru VulpixUltimate.png| Vulpix Wiederkehrend 41 Pokémon wurden aus älteren Ablegern der Super Smash Bros.-Serie übernommen. SSBU Abomasnow.png| Rexblisar SSBU Arceus.png| Arceus SSBU Bellossom.png| Blubella SSBU Chespin.png| Igamaro SSBU Darkrai.png| Darkrai SSBU Dedenne.png| Dedenne SSBU Deoxys.png| Deoxys SSBU Electrode.png| Lektrobal SSBU Eevee.png| Evoli SSBU Entei.png| Entei SSBU Fennekin.png| Fynx SSBU Fletchling.png| Dartiri SSBU Gardevoir.png| Guardevoir SSBU Genesect.png| Genesect SSBU Giratina.png| Giratina SSBU Gogoat.png| Chevrumm SSBU Goldeen.png| Goldini SSBU Inkay.png| Iscalar SSBU Keldeo.png| Keldeo SSBU Kyogre.png| Kyogre SSBU Kyurem.png| Kyurem SSBU Latias & Latios.png| Latios und Latias SSBU Lugia.png| Lugia SSBU Meloetta.png| Meloetta SSBU Meowth.png| Mauzi SSBU Metagross.png| Metagross SSBU Mew.png| Mew SSBU Moltres.png| Lavados SSBU Oshawott.png| Ottaro SSBU Palkia.png| Palkia SSBU Scizor.png| Scherox SSBU Snivy.png| Serpifeu SSBU Snorlax.png| Relaxo SSBU Spewpa.png| Puponcho SSBU Staryu.png| Sterndu SSBU Suicune.png| Suicune SSBU Swirlix.png| Flauschling SSBU Togepi.png| Togepi SSBU Victini.png| Victini SSBU Xerneas.png| Xerneas SSBU Zoroark.png| Zoroark Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:Bandai Namco Kategorie:Sora Ltd. Kategorie:Mario Kategorie:Beat 'em up Kategorie:Action Kategorie:2018